


嫉妒和欲望

by Kimdog



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimdog/pseuds/Kimdog
Summary: *ABO**小妈*狐狸O/猎豹AOOC注意避雷
Relationships: chanmi/youna
Kudos: 6





	嫉妒和欲望

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO*  
> *小妈*  
> 狐狸O/猎豹A  
> OOC注意避雷

徐酉奈不知道从什么时候开始就对自家的孩子抱有不该有的想法。可能是自从上了大学之后染了一头红毛，变得比小的时候更加的自信，张扬。也可能是有时视频电话里，在另一头传来别的女人的声音，问画外音是谁，金澯美只会回答说：“没有谁，只是朋友。”时心底传来对借口的厌恶，和对孩子身边有别的女人的嫉妒。

徐酉奈拿着打湿的毛巾，撑在床上给不知道跟谁出去喝多了的金澯美擦脸。豹子一察觉到从毛巾传来的不适凉意，就在床上扭来扭去，本来因为喝醉了而毫无生气垂在一边的尾巴也开始晃来晃去，试图摆脱徐酉奈想贴上来的湿毛巾。

见扭不过人家，徐酉奈一气之下坐在了胯上，趁金澯美没有抵抗的功夫，将湿毛巾摁在了脸上。被按毛巾的人，因为被酒精麻痹了舌头，哼哼唧唧的不知道在嘟囔着谁的名字，一只手扒拉着脸上的毛巾。

徐酉奈心里清楚的很，金澯美嘴里念叨的人名不会是自己，也不可能是自己。

狐狸天性好嫉妒，金澯美也不止一次在自己面前提自己不认识的姑娘，估计是因为自己脾气太好太能忍了，多少次憋屈全都自己嚼碎了，吞进自己肚子里，就当无视发生。金澯美也因此更加变本加厉，放假回来没几天，整天只知道招呼也不打就出去和自己不认识的人聚会，回来的时候身上总会带着陌生的omega味道。

越想越憋屈，越想越生气，明明是自己养大的孩子，倒过头来还是跟别人跑了。嫉妒和愤怒冲昏了头脑，眼泪控制不住的流了下来。被冰凉的湿毛巾整的清醒点的金澯美，察觉到了身上人抽泣的声音，慌慌张张的把毛巾拿下来，起身抱住了徐酉奈，抚摸着狐狸耳朵和尾巴，试图将她的情绪稳定下来。察觉到自己抱着的是谁，金澯美不知所措的将双手放在自己身边。

徐酉奈察觉到金澯美慌张的放下摸着自己耳朵和尾巴的手，更难过了。

“果然她只是把我当成妈妈。”

有意识的散发自己omega信息素，突如其来浓烈的信息素味闯进金澯美的鼻腔内，吓得立马倒在了床上，尾巴也跟着炸毛了起来，挣扎着想要翻身下床掩盖自己已经勃起的事实。 

徐酉奈见状，跪在了金澯美的身边，隔着睡裤抚摸着已经勃起的硕大阴茎。

“妈妈不要……”下体传来的刺激，让金澯美无助地喘息着，咬着自己的手背，不想让喘气声溜出嘴边。

“告诉妈妈，你有自慰过吗？“手抚向金澯美咬着的手腕上，轻轻拿开，抚摸着被咬出牙印的手背，另一只手伸进睡裤里，撩拨着大腿根，慢慢向上握住了挺立的阴茎，用手描绘着它的形状，大拇指爱抚着有爱液冒出的冠头。

“妈妈有哦……”徐酉奈漫不经心的说着，脱下了alpha的睡裤，看着从束缚里挣脱出来的庞然大物，手上下转圈撸动着勃起的性器。

“在发情期的时候，想着你如何在我身上顶撞着我……”

“如何控制我……”徐酉奈脱下自己被爱液浸湿了的内裤，撸动着阴茎对准自己早已泛滥的穴口，缓缓坐了上去，将庞然大物，一点一点吞进自己的身体。受到刺激的金澯美渴望更多的接触，起身紧紧抓住坐在自己身上的臀部，遵循着自己alpha的本能，在omega的体内鲁莽的抽插着。被快感冲昏头脑的徐酉奈紧紧搂住金澯美的脖子，靠在她的耳边，调整着自己的姿势，可以让alpha更容易撞击自己的敏感点。

“想着你如何咬破我的腺体……让我变成你专属所有物……“徐酉奈轻咬着金澯美的耳垂，被撞击的声音含糊不清断断续续的说着。

omega的话语好似一剂催情剂，让金澯美疯了一样紧紧抓住徐酉奈的臀部更激烈的顶撞了起来，听着omega的叫声越来越大，她知道自己取悦到她了。

随着一波波的顶撞，快感也一波波的袭来，徐酉奈知道自己快到了，狐狸尾巴无助的缠上金澯美的大腿，抱着在胸前毛茸茸的头部往自己脖子后面的腺体引过去。金澯美识趣的吮吸着，舔弄着，轻咬着脖子后面凸起的腺体，最后还是咬了下去，将自己的信息素注入进去。

后劲穿来的疼痛在情欲中变成了另类的快感，高潮来临，紧紧抱住alpha炽热的身躯，狠狠咬着金澯美的肩膀上，呻吟声变成了无声的闷哼，掐着金澯美的脖子将她摁在了床上，阻止她想要把阴茎抽出来再射的举动，感受着alpha的体液在自己身体里喷涌，慢慢成结的感觉。

成结完毕，徐酉奈松开了掐着金澯美脖子的双手，虚脱的倒在了alpha的身上，感受着尾巴纠缠在一块的触感，和熟悉的双手抚摸着自己背部的触感。

“我永远是妈妈的。“金澯美用被掐住脖子吼嘶哑的声音轻声对徐酉奈说。

“妈妈也是我的，所以妈妈永远逃不掉的，永远不要想从我身边逃掉。“

徐酉奈迷迷糊糊听着金澯美在自己耳边的话语，抬起自己疲倦的身子，将自己的额头和金澯美的靠在一块，轻轻在嘴边留下了不带欲望的吻。

“澯美也永远不要想从我身边逃掉。“


End file.
